Bonne Nuit, Kensi
by arthemisdu44 et SFgirl
Summary: S2E20. Qu'aurait-il bien pu se passer si Kensi avait invité Deeks a passer la nuit chez elle à la fin de cette affaire?


Titre: Bonne Nuit, Kensi.

Auteur: SFgirl

Bêta: Arthemisdu44

Chronologie: fin de l'épisode 20 de la saison 2.

Alors voilà. Je me lance dans la fic Ncis Los Angeles. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir. En effet, comme mon pseudo l'indique, j'ai plus l'habitude d'écrire de la science-fiction. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne Nuit, Kensi.<strong>

Ils avaient eu du mal à l'accepter. Et c'était compréhensible. Avec la mort de Dom. Et la plus revêche avait été Kensi. Mais petit à petit, ils s'étaient domptés, s'étaient adoptés. Il en avait vraiment pris conscience quand il s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital, après qu'on lui ai tiré dessus. Le premier visage qu'il avait vu à son réveil avait été celui inquiet de Kensi. Il s'était alors juré de ne plus lui faire subir ça. Jamais.

- J'vais mourir ?

Il le lui avait demandé presque en pleurant. Ce n'était pas tellement mourir qui lui faisait peur, mais plutôt le fait de laisser Kensi seule. Mais elle l'avait rassuré en souriant.

Plusieurs fois, il se réveillait juste pour voir si elle était encore là. Et il contemplait son visage pendant de longues minutes quand elle avait le dos tourné. Bon d'accord, ça ne lui était pas arrivé souvent, Kensi le quittant rarement du regard.

Quand ils avaient compris que ce n'était pas Deeks la cible mais Kensi, son coeur avait raté un battement. Heureusement tout s'était bien terminé. Au prix d'un nouveau passage sur la table d'opération, mais Kensi n'avait rien.

Il aimait tellement son sourire. C'est pour cette raison qu'il adorait la charrier, même si ça se retournait souvent contre lui. Juste pour la voir sourire. Ça peut paraitre stupide pour certaines personnes, mais pas pour lui. Deeks revit la fois où il avait malencontreusement tiré sur l'effigie d'Hetty. Il s'était peut-être montré un peu présomptueux.

- Sale petit insolent !

Il revoyait encore la jeune femme derrière leur supérieure, se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire à la remarque d'Hetty.

Et il y avait eu les évènements d'aujourd'hui. Kensi avait rejoint ce taré. Elle avait été formée pour ça. C'était son boulot et elle était une professionnelle. Mais quelque chose chez ce type dérangeait Deeks. Et il l'avait fait savoir.

- J'aime pas ce type.

Tout le monde s'était montré confiant, même s'ils étaient un peu plus inquiets que la normale.

Après que King ait appelé pour lui confier un boulot, la jeune femme avait gardé les yeux fixés sur l'écran et était resté silencieuse. Elle n'allait pas bien contrairement à ce qu'elle lui avait dit plus tôt. Elle avait besoin de réconfort, même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais. Kensi lui avait paru si vulnérable à ce moment précis.

- Je serais avec toi à chacun de tes pas. Je s'rais là, même si tu m'vois pas.

- Il m'a prise de court une fois, mais c'est pas prêt de se reproduire.

- Je sais.

- Allons-y !

- D'accord.

Elle avait eu l'air d'aller un peu mieux à la suite de ses paroles. Mais lui, ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter pour elle.

Il avait eu raison. L'OPS avait perdu le contact avec la jeune femme. Ils avaient voulu l'extraire, mais, à peine avaient-ils fait un pas que le bâtiment explosait. Et il était resté à regarder la boule de feu, trop sonné pour bouger. Le temps s'était étiré jusqu'à s'arrêter. Son coeur aussi avait ralenti. Il avait peur. Lui, Deeks, policier de Los Angeles qui en avait vu d'autres dans la rue, avait peur de monter cette colline et de trouver le corps sans vie de Kensi.

Et il serait resté là à attendre de ses nouvelles si Callen et Sam ne l'avaient pas précédé. Eux et le stupide, le fol espoir qui s'était installé en lui.

- Kensi !

Une violente douleur sur sa joue gauche le sortit de son cauchemar. Et il se retrouva devant le visage passablement surpris de Kensi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kensi se retourna pour la énième fois dans son lit. Voilà près de quatre heures qu'elle cherchait en vain à s'endormir. À chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, l'occupant du salon se mettait à parler dans son sommeil. Pourquoi l'avait-elle invité à dormir sur son canapé déjà? Ah oui ! Ils avaient tous les deux un peu trop bu la veille. Mais maintenant, elle regrettait. Plus jamais ! Plus jamais elle ne lui demanderait de rester. Il en allai de la santé psychologique de la jeune femme et de la santé physique de Deeks.

Arrivée là dans ses ruminations, la jeune femme se rendit compte que son coéquipier s'était tu.

- Enfin !

Et aussitôt, elle regretta ce qu'elle avait pensé quelques instants plus tôt. Elle préférait le savoir à baragouiner sur son canapé plutôt qu'apprendre le lendemain qu'il avait eu un accident en rentrant chez lui. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant le calme qui apaiserait ses nerfs. Kensi avait presque sombré dans le sommeil, quand soudain...

- N'y va pas, bon sang, n'y va pas !

- Oh Deeks !

Elle se mit l'oreiller sur la tête, espérant que l'épaisse masse de plumes étoufferait les grognements provenant du salon. Malheureusement pour elle, les supplications de son coéquipier étaient encore trop présentes à ses oreilles.

Kensi poussa un profond soupir, repoussa couvertures et oreiller, et se leva. La vie de Deeks venait de raccourcir de manière fulgurante. En entrant dans le salon, elle s'attendait à voir par terre les bouteilles de bières jonchant le sol, dernières témoins du pack qu'ils avaient partagé et terminé. C'était à ses yeux, la seule explication à l'état de son coéquipier. Déjà bien éméchée, Kensi avait offert à Deeks les deux dernières bières et était allée se coucher. Cependant, les accusées se trouvaient toujours dans leur habitacle de carton, entières. Deeks supporterait-il donc moins l'alcool que sa partenaire? La jeune femme mit de côté cette réflexion. Elle s'en servirait plus tard.

- J'aime pas ce type.

Oh génial ! Voilà qu'il rêvait à l'une de ses ex. Kensi tendit la main pour le secouer, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Elle venait d'avoir une bien meilleure idée. Un sceau d'eau froide lui ferait le plus grand bien par cette chaude nuit. Souriant, elle fit demi-tour pour mettre son plan à exécution.

- Je serais avec toi à chacun de tes pas. Je s'rais là, même si tu m'vois pas.

La jeune femme fit volte-face et resta à fixer Deeks. Il l'avait dit à combien de filles avant elle ? Pas que ça la choque, mais savoir que les quelques mots qui avaient pu lui mettre un peu de baume au coeur quelques heures plus tôt avaient déjà été dis à d'autres, c'était ça qui lui faisait le plus mal. À moins que... Non, il n'oserait pas quand même ! Pas chez elle?

- Kensi !

Oh merde.

Elle était tellement étonnée que sa main partit toute seule.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Deeks se réveilla en sursaut. Sa joue le brûlait.

- J'suis désolée ! Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Deeks porta la main à sa joue et regarda Kensi sans comprendre.

- Mais pourquoi t'as fais ça?

La jeune femme se tortilla un peu avant de répondre.

- C'est de ta faute.

- Ma faute? Mais je dormais !

- Justement ! T'as pas arrêté de parler. Pire que quand tu es réveillé.

- T'as entendu quoi?

- J'sais pas. Je voulais juste que tu la ferme.

Il voyait bien qu'elle lui mentait. Pourtant Kensi était une menteuse professionnelle et il se demandait souvent quelle était la part de vérité dans ce qu'elle disait parfois. Le mensonge était une deuxième peau pour Kensi, un moyen de se protéger. Donc si il pouvait voir qu'elle mentait, c'est qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour la mettre mal à l'aise?

- Je faisais un cauchemar. Et j'vous ai déjà expliqué qu'on m'avait demandé de parler plus.

Bingo. La jeune femme avait retrouvé le sourire. Le sourire qu'il aimait tant.

- Ça fait quatre heures que tu cause quasi sans interruption. T'étais pire que...

Aïe! Disparition du sourire. Elle était encore sous le choc de la mort d'Asher. Elle avait beau travailler pour le NCIS, rien ne vous prépare à vous confronter à un fou comme King.

Deeks se décala un peu.

- Viens là.

- Ça va, merci.

- Kensi !

La jeune femme leva les yeux et son regard croisa celui compatissant de son coéquipier. Et elle y vit qu'il était venu pour ça. Pour la réconforter. Il ne l'avait pas cru au bureau, quand elle lui avait assuré qu'elle allait bien. Et il avait eu raison. Comment faisait-il? Comment faisait-il pour savoir exactement quand elle se sentait mal? Comme plus tôt dans la matinée. Après l'assassinat de ... leur coupable. King l'avait chargée de se débarrasser du corps avant de partir. Mais elle était restée à regarder le corps d'Asher jusqu'à l'arrivée de Deeks. Et à ce moment là, au lieu de lui dire combien elle se sentait mal, elle avait préféré s'accuser de négligence, lui dire qu'elle avait échoué, qu'elle aurait dû le voir venir. Mais son coéquipier avait vu clair dans son jeu.

- Va m'attendre dans la voiture. Je vais m'occuper de tout ça.

- Non ...

- Quand j'te dis que c'est bon, c'est qu'c'est bon.

- C'est bon. J'vais t'attendre dans la voiture.

Il avait tout de suite vu qu'elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de tout ça et de s'isoler pour pleurer. Il lui avait laissé tout son temps.

Et maintenant, elle avait besoin de soutien, de réconfort. Et c'est ce qu'il lui offrait.

- Viens.

Elle hésita encore quelques secondes et céda, rejoignant la place qu'il lui indiquait. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et elle appuya sa tête contre lui.

- On dirait qu'on a réussit à devenir aussi proches que G et Sam !

- Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils se tiennent comme tu le fais avec moi.

Ils rirent. Et ça fit le plus grand bien à Kensi. Ensemble, ils savourèrent le silence qui s'étaient installé. Mais ce n'était pas un silence pesant. Loin de là. Ce n'est qu'au bout de longues minutes que Deeks brisa le silence.

- Même si je suis très content de notre amitié, tu étais obligée de me frapper sur la même joue que toi? Je pense qu'ils savent qu'on est partenaires depuis le temps.

Pas de réponse. Avait-il été trop loin avec sa blague? Pourtant Kensi ne s'était pas tendue à cette évocation.

- Kensi?

Deeks baissa les yeux. La jeune femme s'était endormie sur son épaule. Il l'allongea doucement et allait se reculer afin de la laisser dormir, mais Kensi serra ses doigts autour de sa chemise. Il resta quelques secondes à regarder les doigts de sa coéquipière, puis il s'allongea près d'elle et la serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Délicatement il déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Bonne nuit Kensi.

* * *

><p>Alors? Verdict?<p> 


End file.
